


Pain and Regret

by hrsthshshshshrs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Pain, Regret, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrsthshshshshrs/pseuds/hrsthshshshshrs
Summary: DISCLAIMER- THIS STORY CONTAINS SELF-HARM AND EXTREME DEPRESSION.Hanzo hates holding guilt and regret for the rest of his life, so he tries to end it. This happens because he was drinking the previous night and gets drunk in order to get rid of this pain. It only got worse when he got his hangover, which is what your reading. Oh and if you want to figure out what's happens, if Hanzo really dies, then read the whole story, cuz I ain't telling ya.





	Pain and Regret

Hanzo awakens, breathing heavily and sweating. He turns his head and sees the thunder strike and the rain pours heavily. He sighs and falls back to sleep.

**Remember........**

Hanzo gets back up and places a palm to his face. He can't sleep with the heavy thunder, reminding him of the sharp crackling coming from the dark sky.....

 

_Hanzo walks down the street, hearing an empty soda can roll across the street, as the heavy rain falls onto him. He races home and finds his house empty, remembering his father won't return for a very long while. He then sees other shinobis in his house and quickly unleashes his sword. The ninjas place their weapons away and one of them walks up to Hanzo and takes off his mask._

_"Hanzo, your brother...He won't take his role, erm, job seriously sir."_

_One of the ninja servants explained as he bowed. The other ninjas did the same and the leader went back to explain._

_"He has been recently been slacking off during his training, drinking and goes party with his friends while he should be studying, and he's been stealing food from the elders' sir."_

_Hanzo grunted._

_I'll go handle it."....._

 

Hanzo walks over to the glass door and opens it. He walks out and closes the doors behind him. He feels the strongs winds push upon him. The heavy rain falls aggressively onto his head, but he ignores the pain. He looks up a the sight of the lightening strike as he shrugs a bit.

**Loneness.......**

Hanzo looks down, the same way he use to when he walks the streets, and thinks of his father. He feels warm tears rolling down his cheek.

 

_Hanzo ran to down the street and races into Kazu's house, Genji's friend. He sees Ito, cleaning up around his house and Hanzo runs up to him._

_"Hello, Kazu-san. Have you seen my brother Genji?"_

_Kazu looks surprised and spoke up._

_"Wow, those Ninja dudes were really gonna snitch, they weren't lying! Yeah, sorry Hanzo, but Genji ain't here. You just missed him, he ran away without leaving a trace."_

_Hanzo grunts, missing his brother already, and thanks Ito for the help. He exits Kazu's house and continues the search. He looks on the streets for any evidence or clues that Genji left and had no luck, but he never gave up. He kept looking for clues for the past hour but found nothing. Hanzo started to get worried sick for Genji. So he decided to look elsewhere besides this side of town, but heads to the ugly part of it, the bar. He races down the street, then tripped over a stick, scraping his knee. he gritted his teeth, but ignored the pain. Just then, he saw a cab. He whistled out for it and it drove by him, splashing cold water onto him from the rain. He ignores the cold water that got splashed onto him and continues his journey to the bar._

 

Hanzo looks back up and walks forward. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breaths. He then walked forward until he reaches the edge of the porch.

**Disappointment.....**

Hanzo's heart races quickly, as he then his about what he's doing. 

 

_Hanzo finds Genji at the bar, talking to older women. He calls out in concern, walking up to him._

_"Genji, what are you doing?!"_

_"Ey Hanzo! What's up bro?"_

_Genji placed his arm around Hanzo's shoulder. Hanzo got pissed off at Genji and smacked him in the face. He also pushes Genji's arm off of his shoulder, furiously._

_"Genji! What the actual fuck! How could you leave me? I was worried sick! And why are you here?! We talked about coming here! You just fucking leave your stupid ass to useless bars like this instead of fucking training and study to pass our skills and techniques down from generation to generation! Is this how you see life brother, huh? Like it's some sorta fucking fun land where you could do whatever you want?! Life is hard, especially taking place as ruler. I have no choice but to ban you from this bar and you are no longer allowed to ever come back until I see improvements with your lack of skills!"_

_Hanzo ordered loudly, which made the whole bar go silent. Genji stood up._

_"Wanna bet?"_

_Hanzo just stood there. Genji took out his sword and looked around him. He walked p to an elderly woman and threatened her. He slowly made his way to the door._

_"Genji, step away from her!"_

_Genji started to giggle and runoff_

_"You'll have to catch me first!"_

_Hanzo gasped and ran after him._

_'What the fuck is wrong with him?! Life isn't a game!'_

_He just keeps chasing Genji and they end up racing into a forest._

 

Hanzo aggressively places his right palm over his heart, forcefully grabbing it. He couldn't really tell who it was, but somebody kept knocking on his door of the bedroom. It was an apartment building after all, but he ignored it and started to grab onto the steel railing and takes deeps breaths.

**PAIN!!!!**

Hanzo starts to tear up and cries. Finally the door ends up getting knocked down and green lights glows against the wall.

 

_Hanzo corners Genji and they attack each other. In the end, Genji is resting against a tree, all cut injured and turned, as for Hanzo, is a little hurt, but as no injuries. They both heavily pant. Genji attempts to reach for his ninja stars, but cant reaches then, but he still had the sword._

_"You really are like father, always so aggressive and mean..."_

_"Shut up!"_

_Hanzo punched him in the stomach, letting blood pour out of his mouth._

_"Just end me brother, please. I don't want to die like this brother, please. I'm..."_

_Genji got cut off by Hanzo kicking him in the face, who was now in tears._

_"No! Just shut the fuck up Genji!"_

 

Hanzo cries and stands on the porch an looks down from the poach, which is estimated 100 ft in the air. Genji calls for him, but Hanzo ignores still crying.

**REGRET!!!!!**

Hanzo cries loudly and lets go with one arm and leans forward, only leaving another arm on the side of the railing. Genji finally catches him and runs over to him. He screams brother muffledly through the glass door as he comes closer.

**PAIN!!!!**

Genji opens the glass door and stays still.

"Brother what are you doing?! You'll die if you make the wrong move!"

"I....I know Genji."

He looks down again.

"Hanzo, please get down from there. This isn't a joke anymore.

Genji slowly walks up to Hanzo the stops after Hanzo stands up.

**REGRET!!!!!**

"This isn't a joke Genji! I can't live feeling pain in here anymore!"

Hanzo gripped onto his chest, where his heart was, again and faces Genji.

**PAIN!!!!!**

"No Hanzo, please don't do this! Everybody will be worried sick for you!"

**REGERT!!!!**

"Hanzo please!"

**PAIN!!!!!**

 

_"Hanzo, please kill me already, do it with honor. Please Hanzo, I'm afraid of the pain, so make it quick. For me. I'm scared. Just do It al...."_

_Hanzo yells and stabs his sword into Genji's chest, crying._

_"I'm so sorry....."_

_Hanzo cries out laying next to Genji._

 

Hanzo lets go on accident and falls. What the hell was he doing!? He shouldn't be here attempting suicide. Hanzo regrets again for only thinking about his past, and not the future and his friends and family. He regrets all the pain he has forced or placed onto anybody just before he dies. Then yet again, he dies a happy man, closing his eyes and smiles while thinking about the most joyest and adoring times he had with his brother....  
  


_"Come on Hanzo, you can open your eyes now!"_

_Hanzo opens them and sees the whole living room, filled with many lights saying "Happy 12 Birthday Bro!". Hanzo gasps and hugs Genji tightly._

_"I love it Genji! I will never forget this day, especially since your the best brother a guy could ever have!"_

_Hanzo yelled, snuggling with Genji, now eating the cake his father and mother bought._

......  
.......  
.......  
....  
......  
.................  
............  
......................  
...................................  
.........  
...................  
DARKNESS.........  
................  
..........................  
................  
.......................  
..................................  
................  
......  
.............................  
.  
....  
..........  
................................................  
...................  
...............................  
  
  


Just then, an arm reached out for Hanzo, gripping tightly. It then pulled Hanzo back onto the porch. The crying Hanzo then looks up at it, as it looks at him with tears falling from his eyes, which doesn't show since his mask is on.

"Brother! Why would you do that! You-"

Genji was cut off by Hanzo hugging him tightly. Genji looks at Hanzo, and accepts the hug and grips Hanzo. They hug for a while until Genji breaks it up and looks at Hanzo.

"I am sorry for what I have done to make you worry be..."

Hanzo gets cut off by Genji placing his pointer finger onto his lips, making him quiet down, and wipe Hanzo's tears away.

"It's ok Hanzo, I'm here for you. If anything is bothering you, please come to me first before even thinking about ending your life! You have no idea what you were doing. Promise me."

"Ok, I promise."

Hanzo sniffs as Genji walks him to bed and snuggles him in, this time giving Hanzo earplugs to block the sound of the thunder and Hanzo grins as he falls asleep, this time, alongside with Genji.

**Author's Note:**

> ;^; This was sort of like a daydream I had. All I can say is that I'm ded on the inside ;P  
> Also, suicide isn't a great thing. Reach out for someone close before any action comes in mind.  
> http://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/


End file.
